The group in vision research proposed to be supported by this core grant has functioned as a unit for over 10 years. Our group consists of a group of investigators centered at The Rockefeller University, and including investigators from the departments of anatomy and ophthalmology at Cornell University Medical College. The program in vision research includes studies in molecular and cellular neuroscience, in development and in the integrative functions of the visual system. The purpose of this core grant is to foster collaboration among the members of the group, and to provide continued support of common facilities. The core consists of the following modules: 1) computers and computer graphics, 2) histology and electron microscopy, 3) photograph and 4) tissue culture and hybridoma technology. In addition there is a module to administrate the core facilities. These facilities are necessary for the investigators to carry out the projects for which they have been funded through their R01 grants. It has been possible to build up this unit over the last 5 years because of the availability of a Javits Center of Excellence grant, but this program is to be eliminated in 1990 and therefore not subject to renewal. Thus this grant, which will replace the Javits grant, is essential for the support of the existing shared facilities in the laboratory, making possible the continuance of the research pursued by the investigators included in the proposal and the further growth of vision research at this center.